Could We?
by PagetPaulson
Summary: A drunken night with the team gets crazier than usual.


Emily made a face at the feeling of the liquor burning her throat, her head shaking when she heard her friends laughing at her reaction. "What the hell was that?" she gagged, reaching for her water to wash the taste from her mouth.

The younger man beside her slapped at her back when she began to choke. "Absinthe. That stuff can kill you."

Emily's eyes bugged. "So you made me drink it?" When her friends laughed, the brunette slugged her friend in the arm. "Will, what the hell?"

"You didn't have to drink it," the southerner laughed.

Morgan gestured for the bartender to bring another round over to their table. "Time for dares, man?"

The eldest at the table ran his hand down his face. "If you kids are up to it."

"Don't quit on us, old man," Hotch laughed, seeing the regret already writing itself over his friend's face.

Catching a drop of her drink from the corner of her mouth with her tongue, Emily laughed along with the southerner at her side. Will had been hanging out with them after cases for about three months, his relationship with the media liaison ending after she left the bureau to take a job at the Pentagon. He was someone who made them forget about the horrors they saw, and he made the brunette profiler laugh like she never had before.

Raising her hand to get the table's attention, Emily pointed to her muscular friend. "I was dared at the end of the other night, so I go first. Derek, chug a fireball."

The African American male's eyes shot out of his head. "Girl, are you crazy?"

"You made me down three shots of whiskey and I have a stranger a lap dance," the ivory woman accused. "You can take a fireball."

Derek shook his head. "He liked you."

"He tried to pay me, Derek! He thought I was a hooker!"

"Don't be a baby."

The rest of the team looked wide eyed to the genius sitting on one of the barstools.

Shaking his head, Reid pushed his drink toward the middle of the table. "I think I may be drunk."

Will have the younger man his untouched water, nodding when he smiled his thank you.

"Come on baby, chug it!" Emily cheered, her hand grabbing at Penelope's hand to help steady herself when her stomach began to ache from laughing.

Derek slammed his glass down on the table, the back of his hand wiping across his mouth while he glared at the brunette woman across from him. "Fuck you," he groaned, his stomach starting to feel heavy while the laughter from his friends echoed around the bar.

High fiving her boss, the brown eyed woman grinned. "How are you feeling over there?"

Derek's eyes darkened. "Fine. Your turn," he smiled. "Let Will take three shots and lick the salt off of you."

Shrugging at the challenge, Emily set the shots, salt and limes in front of her new friend. "Not a problem."

"I'm not done," the African American smiled confidently. "Salt off the neck, your chest and then your tongue."

Her eyes met those of the man who had challenged her, and she could feel everyone staring from their seats. Gently nodding, Emily tried for a smile. "Sure." She looked to Will who sat at her side. "You ok with this?"

"As long as you are," he agreed. The brunette was best friends with his ex, and he had to make sure he wasn't crossing a line.

Emily waited patiently for the southern man to get everything prepared before taking the salt shaker in her hand. "Try not to bite at my skin," she laughed, knowing how he liked to sometimes bear his teeth when taking a drink.

"Maybe you'll want it," the technical analyst giggled.

Will have the brunette woman a wink, hearing the laughter from the drunk profilers sitting around him.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach begin to flutter as Will leaned over to her, his tongue flattening against her skin as he licked the salt from her neck. Laughing quietly when he tickled her with his lips, Emily's dazed eyes connected with his. "I think you got it all."

Hotch and Rossi both glanced down to the table when they saw their coworker and the Louisiana cop share a smoldering look. "I don't think we should be watching this."

"Derek has no problem with it," the Italian laughed, seeing the gleam in the African American's eyes.

Her lips parted slowly at the sight of Will downing the shot of tequila, his lips wrapping around the lime and sucking, and her breath caught.

She could see the fire in his eyes.

Will grinned, throwing the line rhine onto the table. "One down," he winked.

Smiling along with the younger man, Emily took the salt shaker again. She had to dampen the area between the swells of her breath so the salt would stick, and she saw the southerner's eyes darken when some little grains fell further.

He leaned forward and gently teased her skin with the tip of his tongue, his eyes meeting hers before flattening it against her chest.

Emily had to physically hold back the moan that wanted to escape. Her hand hesitantly came up and cupped the back of his head, her teeth gnawing into her bottom lip as she let him continue.

"Should we be watching this?"

The blond with her glasses hanging on the end of her nose slapped at Reid's shoulder. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Her fingers raked lightly through Will's hair as he sat back up, their eyes meeting before he picked up the shot glass and downed it. She didn't waste a moment, ignoring her friends and their claps and whistles while pouring the salt on her tongue.

Emily didn't even have time to laugh at the younger man as he charged forward, grabbing her by the back of the head and crashing his lips into hers.

Tangling his fingers in the brunette's silky hair, the southerner caught the profiler's moan in his mouth, their tongues tangling together and the little beads of salt rubbing against the cheeks of their mouths.

Rossi turned to his friend and clinked his beer bottle against his. "I'd say this has been a productive night."

Quickly breaking apart from her partner, Emily grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. "You know what, I'm starting to really feel the alcohol. I'm just gonna head home."

"I'll share a cab with you," the younger man rushed out, scrambling off of his barstool and grabbing onto Emily's hand. "You ready?"

She let him pull her from the bar, her eyes glazing and heart pounding when he looked back at her to give her a smile.


End file.
